fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Story Arcs
Like many mangas, Fairy Tail chapters are broken into several story arcs of which there are currently 10 as of March 31, 2009. The following are the arc names. Introduction Summary Lucy meets Natsu and Happy, who are looking for a person called Salamander. Chapters * 001. Fairy Tail Search for Macau arc Summary Natsu, Happy and Lucy search for Macau, a member of Fairy Tail, who has disappeared whilst on a mission. Chapters * 002. The Master Appears * 003. The Salamander, The Monkey and The Bull Daybreak arc Summary Natsu convinces Lucy into forming a team with him, and they take their first mission together which has a very high pay. Chapters * 004. Stellar Spirit of the Canis Minor * 005. Daybreak * 006. Infiltrating the Duke of Evaroo's Mansion * 007. The Weak Point of Maga * 008. Lucy vs the Duke of Evaroo * 009. Dear Kaby Lullaby Arc Summary Erza Scarlet returns to Fairy Tail to recruit Natsu and Gray to help her investigate the Eisenwald Guild, a dark guild banned by the Magic Council. Chapters * 010. Armor Maga * 011. Natsu is on the Train * 012. Cursed Song * 013. Shiningami Laughs Twice * 014. Titania * 015. Fairies in the Wind * 016. Capture Kageyama * 017. Maiden's Magic * 018. Flame and Wind * 019. Impossible You Can't Win Natsu * 020. In Order to Live Strong * 021. The Strongest Team * 022. Natsu vs Erza * 023. Crime and Punishment Garuna Island arc Summary Natsu decides to take an S-class job, and drags Lucy and Gray along with him to the cursed island of Garuna. Gray's past is revealed. Chapters * 024. Second Floor * 025. Cursed Island * 026. Is the Moon Out * 027. Deliora * 028. Moon Drip * 029. Gray and Leon * 030. Continuation of the Dream * 031. Fearful Poison Poison Jelly * 032. Natsu vs Yuuka the Surge * 033. Close a Door to the Bull * 034. Sword of Judgment * 035. Do Whatever You What * 036. Ur * 037. The Bule Bird * 038. Eternal Magic * 039. The Truth is a Sorrowful Blade of Ice * 040. Final Battle on Garuna Island * 041. Devil's Roar * 042. The Arc of Time * 043. Burst * 044. The Village's Secret * 045. Reach the Sky * 046. Tear Phantom Lord arc Summary Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray and Erza return to find their guild headquarters has been destroyed. After speaking to Mirajane they discover that a guild known as Phantom Lord was responsible, and a war ensues between the two rival guilds. Chapters * 047. Phantom Lord * 048. Human Laws * 049. All Good Things Come to An End * 050. Lucy Heartphilia * 051. Giant Shadow * 052. 15 Minutes * 053. Blazing Battle * 054. Phantom Mk 2 * 055. So as Not to See Those Tears * 056. Flowers that Bloom in the Rain * 057. Teru Teru Bouzu * 058. There is Always Some Better * 059. Inspire * 060. Wings of Flame * 061. The Two Dragonslayers * 062. When A Fairy Falls * 063. Now We're Even * 064. The Number One Guild * 065. Fairy Law * 066. Comrades * 067. My Resolve * 068. Farewell + Omake * 069. Next Generation Loki arc Summary In the aftermath of the Phantom Lord attack, Loki's past slowly surfaces... Chapters * 070. Frederick and Yanderica * 071. Balsam Night * 072. The Lone Star that Can't Return to the Sky * 073. Year 781, the Blue Pegasus * 074. The Stellar Spirit King Tower of Paradise arc Summary Erza's former friends from her childhood make an appearance and cause chaos for Fairy Tail's strongest team. Erza's past also slowly comes into view... Chapters * 075. The Butterfly's Dream * 076. Tower of Paradise * 077. Jeral * 078. The Paradise Ahead * 079. Sieglien's Decision * 080. Jeanne D'Arc * 081. The Voice of Darkness * 082. Howl at the Moon * 083. Find the Way * 084. Natsuneko Way * 085. Paradise Game * 086. Rock of Succubus * 087. Lucy vs Lluvia * 088. Natsu is the Bait * 089. Armour of the Heart * 090. Ikaruga * 091. One Lone Woman, a Costume of Resolve * 092. Destiny * 093. A Prayer to the Holy Light * 094. A Single Person * 095. The Slumbering Princess of the Tower * 096. Meteor * 097. Shield of Life * 098. Dragon Force * 099. Titania Falls * 100. To Tomorrow * 101. The Red Land in a Frenzy * 102. Walk Tall * 103. Home Fighting Festival arc Summary The group return home after the harrowing ordeal with the Paradise tower and find their guild rebuilt better then ever. As well as with a few other unexpected surprises. Chapters * 104. Best Friend * 105. This Man, Lauus * 106. Harvest Festival * 107. Battle of Fairy Tail * 108. Bang!! * 109. Defeat Your Friends, For Your Friends * 110. Resign * 111. Four Remain * 112. Barrage of Swordplay * 113. Hall of Thunder * 114. Love Smashes Through All Barriers * 115. Regulus * 116. Kana vs Lluvia * 117. Advent of Satan * 118. Kind Words * 119. Crashing into Caldia Cathedral * 120. Mist Gun * 121. This is My Chance to Seize the Top * 122. Solitary Thunder * 123. Double Dragon * 124. Triple Dragon * 125. Sheep in Wolf's Clothing * 126. Get Up * 127. Tearful Judgement * 128. Fantasia Oracion Seis arc Summary An alliance of the guilds Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Cait Shelter set out to destroy the powerful dark guild Oracion Seis once and for all. Chapters * 129. Even So, I... * 130. Love and Lucky * 131. Nirvana * 132. Allied Forces, Assemble! * 133. Twelve vs Six * 134. Oracion Seis Appears * 135. The Sky Sorceress * 136. Coffin Still continuing Category:Miscellaneous